


Мой дядя самых темных правил

by MXTXLonghaired, Yavo



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavo/pseuds/Yavo
Summary: Цзинь Лин не знал, за что изгнали Мо Сюаньюя из ордена Цзинь. Но непременно выяснит!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Мой дядя самых темных правил

Цзинь Лин вернулся из деревни Мо в полном смятении.

За какие-то пару дней жизнь сделала резкий поворот: из ордена изгнали его близкого знакомого, Мо Сюаньюя. Другом Цзинь Лин бы его не назвал, как и дядей, но Сюаньюй относился к нему с теплом. С заботой интересовался успехами и иногда разделял нехитрые развлечения. Правда, он не любил занятия на мечах, зато с удовольствием соглашался вместе читать занудные трактаты предков. Цзинь Лин считал Мо Сюаньюя одним из немногих приятных людей в ордене. 

И вдруг — его изгнали. Цзинь Лин не сразу смог узнать причину. Почему-то большинство в клане замалчивали ее, как что-то постыдное. А затем он сам выведал, из-за чего Мо Сюаньюй исчез. 

Немыслимо! Как мог почти что дядя... возжелать другого его дядю, Цзинь Гуанъяо? Цзинь Лин передернулся. Глаза предательски покраснели, а руки сжались в кулаки. Обманщик!

Он замечал за Сюаньюем странные привычки и необычное поведение. И даже если бы тот действительно оказался «обрезанным рукавом», Цзинь Лин бы простил. Но воспылать страстью к почти что брату?!

Цзинь Лин пробрался в бывшую комнату Сюаньюя и разбил все хрупкие вещи в ней, порвал книги и ученические тетради. И, выместив зло, обессиленно опустился на пол. На том же самом месте, где они изредка сидели рядом и беседовали. Неужели еще тогда Сюаньюй намеревался... Он возился с Цзинь Лином чтобы зарекомендовать себя перед Цзинь Гуанъяо? Цзинь Лин вскочил и пнул подушку.

Нет уж. Чем бесконечно гадать, он найдет Мо Сюаньюя и спросит прямо.

Цзинь Лин выбежал из западного крыла дворца и вернулся к себе. Забрал меч и мешочки цянькунь с едой, деньгами и одеждой, окликнул Фею и бегом спустился по золотой лестнице. Адепты на воротах не стали его задерживать. Несмотря на юность, молодого господина Цзинь ни в чем никогда не ограничивали. Раз ему вздумалось прогуляться по городу в дорожной одежде и с мечом, то вернее рассудить, что он отправился по важным делам. Как знать, может он отправился в Пристань Лотоса, а Саньду Шэншоу дожидается где-то в Ланьлине?

Первое время Цзинь Лин и вправду шел на юго-запад, в сторону Юньмэна. Но как только с вершины Башни золотого цилиня он перестал быть заметен, прошел вдоль кромки леса и свернул в направлении земель Гусу Лань. Мо Сюаньюй не часто описывал родной дом, но по паре примет Цзинь Лин представлял, где тот находится. Проверить небольшую область, он надеялся, не займет много времени.

Так и вышло. Уже во втором месте посчастливилось. Селяне, увидав богатые одежды и золотые ножны, показали дом главной семьи в деревне. Чуть больше усилий заняло найти Мо Сюаньюя — его упрятали в такую дыру, что жильем язык не поворачивался назвать.

Наконец увидевшись с бывшим товарищем лицом к лицу, Цзинь Лин опешил. Он готовил гневную речь, планировал высказать обиду и злость от предательства. Но... просто не смог вымолвить ни слова. Прежде аккуратный и ласковый, Мо Сюаньюй на себя не походил. Совсем изможденный. Казалось, он упадет, толкни хоть пальцем. Сперва Цзинь Лина даже не признал, а после перепугался и забился в угол, умоляя оставить в покое. Повторял без конца: «Я не скажу, я не видел. Я не видел, я ничего не скажу...».

Через долгие несколько часов с помощью Цзинь Лина он успокоился. Тот принес теплой воды и предложил еду, которую взял с собой. Ближе к вечеру к Мо Сюаньюю вернулась ясность сознания. Он искренне обрадовался, увидев младшего по клану. Звал «А-Лином» и спрашивал об успехах, будто ничего не произошло и они сидят в теплой комнате в ордене Цзинь, а не в дальнем конце двора в продуваемом всеми ветрами сарае.

Цзинь Лину пришлось, сжав кулаки, напомнить об изгнании. Мо Сюаньюй сразу погрустнел и прекратил говорить и двигаться. Затем спросил, что произошло после его ухода. Цзинь Лин рассказал. Ничего особенного, многие замалчивали то позорное событие. Младший дядя (Мо Сюаньюй подался вперед) как всегда занят делами и разве что в день, когда все случилось, выглядел расстроенным.

— Ты правда это сделал? — не утерпел Цзинь Лин, не замечая, как комкает рукава от волнения. — Набросился на моего дядю?

Мо Сюаньюй улыбнулся: 

— Да. Это я и сделал. — Почему-то Цзинь Лин ощутил страх, морозом пробежавший по коже. Хотя это мог быть просто сквозняк: через рассохшиеся ставни он залетал свободно.

— Но ты ведь знал, что он твой единокровный брат. Как ты осмелился?!

На слове «брат», Сюаньюй улыбнулся шире, походя уже на умалишенного или накурившегося дурных трав. Он наклонил голову к плечу и доверительно прошептал:

— А «его» это не остановило.

Цзинь Лин замер. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука: ветер не шумел листвой, а в доме не переговаривались люди. В тишине он слышал собственное сердцебиение: оно вдруг торопливо забилось в ушах. 

Что еще за «его»? Младшего дядю? Цзинь Гуанъяо? Он... тоже кого-то принуждал к?.. Перед глазами Цзинь Лина как живой встал образ дяди: сильный и могущественный, который никому не даст в обиду, всегда готов выслушать с ласковой улыбкой и помочь.

— Невозможно! Бред! Что ты болтаешь?! — выругался Цзинь Лин. Зря он сюда притащился. Чем слушать, как на дядю пытаются навесить такую гадость, он должен был как следует поколотить придурочного «обрезанного рукава». Дядя обошелся с ним слишком мягко!

Цзинь Лин с трудом понимал, что произошло дальше. Мо Сюаньюй наклонился и всмотрелся в лицо. Глаза его сузились от злости. Он оглянулся на медное зеркало рядом, схватил его и вдруг со всего размаху бросил об пол. Цзинь Лин отпрыгнул в сторону. Зеркало с грохотом отскочило, оставив в деревянном полу выбоину, и укатилось к стене. Когда Цзинь Лин убрал руку, невольно прикрывшись, то увидел, что Сюаньюй уже успокоился. Тот стоял в центре комнаты, бессильно опустив руки, и вдруг обхватил голову руками и расплакался. Почти беззвучно. Только хлюпанье из носа и шмыганье выдавали его, да из-под ладоней скатывались по запястьям прозрачные капли.

Цзинь Лин не знал, куда деваться, и сбежал во двор. Привалившись к двери спиной, он растерянно слушал чужое судорожное дыхание и смотрел в небо. Всё пошло совсем не так, как он задумывал. 

К закату Мо Сюаньюй затих, и Цзинь Лин решился заглянуть к нему снова. Тот всхлипнул последний раз, высморкался в рукав и уставился красными воспаленными глазами.

— Присядь, А-Лин, — серьезным хриплым голосом попросил Мо Сюаньюй.

А затем рассказал, что увидел в комнате старшего единокровного брата.

Он говорил долго, со всеми подробностями. Словно хотел выговориться перед казнью или неминуемой гибелью. А когда закончил, небо давно потемнело, и двор освещала бледная луна.

Цзинь Лин надолго задумался. История звучала дико, но для выдумки прозвучало чересчур много деталей. Про тайную сокровищницу и смерть Чифэн-цзуня он мало что знал. Но Мо Сюаньюй описал даже внутреннее убранство личного кабинета Цзинь Гуанъяо, где Цзинь Лин один раз бывал. Мо Сюаньюй мог это увидеть, только если заходил во внутренние покои. Застали их с дядей, как Цзинь Лин выяснил, в саду. Либо Сюаньюй пробрался в комнаты Цзинь Гуанъяо тайком, либо... его в них пригласили.

Цзинь Лин сглотнул неприятный комок в горле. Мо Сюаньюй снова потерял рассудок: сидел, обняв колени, и раскачивался. Напевал под нос: «Золотой господин идет по пятам, его не услышишь шагов. С улыбкой покажет тебе он трупы убитых врагов».

Утром Цзинь Лин проведал семью Мо Сюаньюя, коротко поговорил с главой (больше с женой главы) и уехал. Чтобы не возвращаться слишком рано, поохотился на окраине территории Цзинь и только на третий день появился в Башне золотого цилиня. Как и ожидалось, никто его не искал.

Несколько дней Цзинь Лин раздумывал об услышанном от Мо Сюаньюя. Бывший ученик ордена очевидно сходил с ума. Но когда это началось? После возвращения в родной дом? Или раньше, в тайной сокровищнице Верховного заклинателя?

Вконец измученный тяжелыми сомнениями, Цзинь Лин обозлился и решил проверить. Подтвердятся слова Мо Сюаньюя или нет, но либо о дяде, либо о недавнем соклановце он перестанет беспокоиться. 

Оставалась небольшая трудность: попасть в саму сокровищницу. Хотя Мо Сюаньюй и описал, где находится вход, Цзинь Лин сомневался, что сумеет обойти защиту. Как и любой ребенок, выросший с рождения в ордене заклинателей, он умел находить и снимать защитные заклинания. Эти же поставил лично Верховный заклинатель, так что они будут совсем не просты.

Но однажды с утра его озарило. Он многократно слышал героические истории о подвигах Цзинь Гуанъяо на войне с орденом Цишань Вэнь и при осаде горы Луаньцзан. Конечно, он знал и о трофеях, которые младший дядя оттуда принес. В первую очередь, знаменитый меч Старейшины Илин — Суйбянь! Темный клинок, по слухам, впитавший душу хозяина — Вэй Усяня. Всего-то нужно попросить разрешения одним глазком взглянуть на меч, принадлежавший убийце родителей. Тем более, что приближалась дата осады, и в городе часто о ней болтали. Просьба не будет казаться удивительной.

Так он и поступил. Дождался удобного случая, когда младший дядя был ничем не занят и в приятном расположении духа — это случилось как раз после отъезда Цзэу-цзюня, гостившего в ордене. Вечером дядя музицировал в одиночестве в западной беседке, с легкой задумчивостью касаясь струн гуциня. Дождавшись окончания мелодии, Цзинь Лин обратился с просьбой. Как он и надеялся, дядя не отказал.

Тот оставил гуцинь на столике и вместе с Цзинь Лином отправился во Дворец Благоухания, а там свернул в рабочий кабинет. На стене висело большое зеркало, как и говорил Мо Сюаньюй. Пока Цзинь Гуанъяо чертил на нем сложные знаки, Цзинь Лин вытер вспотевшие ладони об одежду. После приглашающего жеста он шагнул в отражение.

Открыв зажмуренные глаза, Цзинь Лин с опасением осмотрелся. Сперва комната показалась ему темной и почти пустой. Внутри виднелись только шкаф с занавешенной полкой по центру и высокий деревянный стол с подставкой. На ней лежал меч в скромных, хотя и искусных ножнах. Рукоятка некогда блестела от частых соприкосновений с натруженными руками, а сейчас ее покрывал слой пыли. Маленькая кисточка показалась Цзинь Лину какой-то куцей и склеившейся то ли от воды, то ли от крови.

Он невольно выдохнул. И вот это — ужасное и внушающее всем страх оружие могущественного старейшины Илин? Всего лишь давно не чищенный и наверняка уже заржавевший меч. Хотя по виду можно предположить, что за ним никогда особенно не ухаживали.

Цзинь Лин так и не понял почему ощутил такое разочарование. Что он ожидал увидеть? Зловещий артефакт, окруженный темной энергией, от которой леденела кровь. А оказалось, всего-то дурацкий меч с глупым именем.

Выбросив оружие из головы, он осмотрелся снова. Ничего из описанных Мо Сюаньюем предметов тут не было. Никаких столов для разделки трупов, цепей и пыточных приспособлений. И, конечно, никакой мертвой головы.

— А что за тканью? — спросил он, желая удостовериться наверняка. Цзинь Гуанъяо до того внимательно наблюдал за ним и теперь подошел вплотную. Он откинул занавес: на полке лежал кинжал в красноватых ножнах.

Цзинь Гуанъяо положил руку на плечо Цзинь Лина.

— У него сильная темная аура, лучше не смотреть долго.

— Чей это кинжал? — Цзинь Лин не удержался от вопроса. Его дядя немного помедлил, но затем ответил:

— Главы ордена Вэнь, Вэнь Жоханя. — Он тут же прервал поток вопросов, готовых сорваться с губ Цзинь Лина. — О нем мы можем поговорить и в другой месте. Я беспокоюсь, что проклятое оружие на тебя повлияет. Ты увидел, что хотел?

Цзинь Лин кивнул. Более чем.

Они ушли из сокровищницы. Дядя отпустил не сразу, а заставил распить с ним чайник теплого чая, занимая захватывающими историями о прошлом. Только убедившись, что Цзинь Лин в порядке, он разрешил уйти.

Тот бросился к Фее, терпеливо ждущей за порогом. Подбежал и обнял, уткнувшись в мохнатую спину и сгорая внутри от гнева. Этот проклятый обрезанный рукав! Этот дурак! Наговорил о младшем дяде такого! Наверняка он со злости выдумал все про Цзинь Гуанъяо, когда тот отверг его поганые приставания. А он, Цзинь Лин, еще и поверил! Какой позор!

Цзинь Лин пожалел, что не добавил Мо Сюаньюю синяков на прощание.

За пару дней Цзинь Лин совсем избавился от лишних раздумий. Он играл с собакой, прилежно посещал занятия, а после них упражнялся с мечом. В перерывах мечтал прогуляться до торговой улицы — там вовсю готовились к фестивалю Дуаньу и украшали дома и лодки. Иногда скучал по старшему дяде. Глава Цзян не отвечал на письма, покинув Пристань Лотоса: занимался делами клана или выслеживал темных заклинателей, пес его знает. Все равно через месяц Цзинь Лин отправится в Юньмэн. Там и увидятся.

Утром восьмого дня он проснулся в холодном поту. Сон смазался в памяти с первыми солнечными лучами, но то, что пробудило Цзинь Лина, он запомнил: пугающий взгляд белесых зрачков. И мертвое лицо, с которого они внимательно смотрели на него. Ему показалось, взгляд принадлежал не человеку, а бешеному дикому зверю, готовому вот-вот напасть. В тот момент, как мертвец пошевелился — открыл рот, полных жутких клыков и трупных червей — Цзинь Лин проснулся.

Он на ватных ногах дошел до кувшина с водой. Но умывшись, почувствовал, что кошмар продолжает за него цепляться. Казалось, еще минута — и он окажется на месте трупа. Запертый и расчлененный, навек скованный печатями в заточении — той самой комнате, где он недавно побывал. Сокровищнице Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Цзинь Лин поскорее вышел во двор, подставив лицо свежему утреннему ветру. А затем отошел от Благоуханного дворца и устроился на дальнем склоне Ланьлина, чтобы перебрать догадки. Существовала возможность, что несмотря на усилия младшего дяди, его преследует темная энергия проклятого оружия. Насылает дурные сны, чтобы подпитать силы или заманить обратно в сокровищницу. Это самое разумное объяснение.

Стоило закрыть веки, как перед глазами снова появился приснившийся мертвец. Противные мурашки пробежали по спине Цзинь Лина: на миг показалось, что отрезанная голова принадлежала Мо Сюаньюю. Он снова вспомнил его странное поведение в деревне Мо. Разве такое подделать? Или тот просто сошел с ума, а частичные совпадения его рассказа с реальностью — расстройство разума, смешавшего память и бред? Плечи Цзинь Лина согнула тяжелая ноша. Мо Сюаньюй выглядел вконец отчаявшимся. Словно понимал, что ему никто не поверит.

А-а-а, гуй с ним! Не хватало еще, чтобы Мо Сюаньюй призраком приставал к Цзинь Лину после смерти. Он проверит! В последний раз! Только в память о прежних теплых отношениях между ним и Мо Сюаньюем. А если обнаружит в сокровищнице что-то подозрительное, то расскажет все старшему дяде.

Цзинь Лин наконец кивнул, приняв окончательное решение. Осталось только придумать, как попасть в тайную сокровищницу. Лучше всего дождаться, когда Цзинь Гуанъяо уедет. Ничего сложного, раз недавно уехал Цзэу-цзюнь, то через полмесяца дядя отправится в Гусу. Зато оставался вопрос, как обойти защитные заклинания на зеркале и попасть в потайную комнату? А еще стоит придумать, как защититься от влияния темных артефактов.

Последнее Цзинь Лин выполнил быстро. Он разыскал среди походных вещей серебряный колокольчик с узором девятилепесткового лотоса. Знак принадлежности клана Цзян прекрасно справится с защитой сознания от злой энергии! Привязав колокольчик к поясу покрепче, Цзинь Лин с размаху упал на кровать. У потолочных балок лениво кружили бабочки, не замечая рядом окно.

Обычно семейные драгоценности скрепляют талисманами, нарисованными кровью главы клана. Так заклинания не причинят вреда членам семьи и позволят после смерти старшего получить наследство детям. Мог ли Цзинь Гуанъяо запечатать вход тем же способом? Существовал только один способ узнать. С некоторой подготовкой Цзинь Лин заставит охранные руны принять себя за дядю. Не впервой.

С большим нетерпением Цзинь Лин ждал отъезда дяди в Облачные Глубины. В последние дни он едва удерживался от того, чтобы ходить за ним следом и ныть: «Цзэу-цзюнь уже соскучился, когда же ты отправишься в путь?» Наконец ранним утром Цзинь Гуанъяо взлетел с верхних ступеней лестницы. На озере Гаою в Янчжоу он пересядет на лодку и к следующему восходу будет в Цайи. Цзинь Лин от всего сердца пожелал приятной дороги. Пусть гостит и не торопится обратно.

Днем он наблюдал, не оставил ли дядя кого-то присматривать за ним. На него по-прежнему обращали немного внимания: слуги кланялись, а заклинатели почтительно кивали при встрече. Вечером Цзинь Лин пробрался в личный дворец Верховного заклинателя. Он внимательно прислушивался: госпожа Цинь должна была находиться в трапезной и заботиться о клане, пока супруг в отъезде. Ее служанок тоже в помещении не оказалось. Как удачно!

Цзинь Лин вошел в кабинет и оглянулся на западную стену. Зеркало накрыли плотным полотном, но оно стояло на прежнем месте. Цзинь Лин приподнял край и забрался под ткань. На ладони зажегся маленький желтый огонек, осветив его лицо и отражение. Он повторил в воздухе движения Цзинь Гуанъяо для верности и быстро нарисовал заклинание, которым в прошлый раз дядя отпер проход. Контур окрасился бордовым и пропал. Цзинь Лин ждал, пока наконец не понял, что ошибся. Значит, иметь одну кровь с Цзинь Гуанъяо недостаточно.

Цзинь Лин чуть не ударил себя по лбу. Конечно, в Башне золотого цилиня половина ордена принадлежит клану Цзинь, естественно, все они родственники! Пусть и не самые близкие. Будь так просто, любая родня вроде двоюродного брата могла бы влезть. Если бы их впустили в личный павильон Цзинь Гуанъяо, конечно. Нет, дядя не так прост.

Задумавшись, он прикусил губу. Что еще делал дядя? Давай, Цзинь Лин, думай! Дядя подошел к зеркалу, погладил раму, побарабанив пальцами, и начертил символы. Он запомнил их в точности. Тогда что-то другое. Может ли быть дело в раме?

Цзинь Лин погладил в том же месте — зеркало осталось к ласке равнодушным. Пальцы от злости застучали ногтями по бронзовой раме и вдруг по металлической поверхности пробежала волна. А, значит, вот в чем дело! Цзинь Лин облегченно выдохнул. Он — прямой наследник Великого клана. Хотя в основном ему преподавали литературу и фехтование, но занятия музыкой тоже входили в обязательное обучение. С пары попыток ему удалось верно изобразить мелодию, а затем нарисовать заклинание. На этот раз черты не погасли, а словно затонули в помутневшем зеркале. Цзинь Лин коснулся отражения рукой и пальцы провалились в пустоту. Зажмурившись, он шагнул вперед.

И вздрогнул в испуге, когда в глаза ударил красноватый свет. Но бояться оказалось некого. С его появлением, на стенах зажглись лампы и Цзинь Лин убедился, что в комнате кроме него больше никого нет. Он отошел от прохода на пару шагов и замер на месте.

Комната резко преобразилась. Не осталось и следа от того почти пустого светлого помещения. Появились заполненные разными вещами шкафы и полки, столик для письма и массивный железный стол посреди помещения. Цзинь Лин зябко поежился. С полок и подставок по сторонам на него смотрело всевозможное оружие: мечи, сабли, кинжалы и другие металлические предметы, назначения которых было не вполне ясно. Но он мог себе представить для чего, например, используется серебряный крюк или бронзовая клетка размером с человеческую голову и шипами в пол-ладони на местах глаз и ушей.

На остальных местах лежали рукописи и книги. Их не требовалось даже открывать, настолько они пропитались темной ци. Цзинь Лин все же приоткрыл обложку одной. Вчитавшись как следует, он сообразил — описывался ритуал создания лютого мертвеца. Он немедленно закрыл книгу и убедился, что она лежит также как и раньше.

Картина схематичными мазками вырисовывалась в голове. По спине пробежались ледяные мурашки. Цзинь Лин уже понял: нужно убираться отсюда! Если хоть кто-то... если дядя узнает, что он здесь был...

От быстрого поворота к выходу Цзинь Лина всколыхнулся занавес на полке черного шкафа и он заметил распускающиеся на нем заклинания. Полотно испещряли руны ограничения. Если и прятать где-то голову беспокойного мертвеца, то именно здесь. Сглотнув, Цзинь Лин протянул руку и отодвинул занавес. И чуть не вскрикнул, успев каким-то чудом сдержаться.

В глубине полки лежала отрезанная мужская голова. Черные волосы до сих пор удерживала крепкая заколка, а вокруг шеи оставалась ткань ворота некогда богатых одежд. Он узнал родовые узоры Цинхэ Не, зеленовато-золотистой вязью проходившими по кромке. Цзинь Лин был слишком мал на момент смерти Чифэн-цзуня, чтобы помнить его в лицо. Но изображения с ним так часто попадались в книгах и на рисунках, что спутать с кем-то другим совершенно не представлялось возможным.

Он аккуратно вернул занавес и попятился к зеркалу. Сердце бешено стучало, почему-то около горла, а не в груди. Цзинь Лин напоследок тщательно осмотрел комнату, чтобы убедиться, что не оставил следов. На железном столе ему почудились высохшие пятна крови, и его замутило. Он коснулся зеркала, готовый снова вычертить нужное заклинание, когда услышал посторонние звуки. Они доносились издалека, но быстро приближались. Коротко оглянувшись, Цзинь Лин быстро догадался: звук шел от зеркала. Кто-то направлялся сюда. Голос мужской и незнакомый, так что это не дядя.

Цзинь Лин сжал в кулаки задрожавшие руки и бросился прочь от зеркала. На миг он застыл, не зная, где спрятаться: укрытий виднелось немного. Хотя боковая стенка огромного стола с одной стороны доходила до пола, он слишком бросался в глаза. Прятаться под ним — прямой путь в могилу! Так что Цзинь Лин скрылся между двумя шкафами, закрытый сверху большим куском флага, привлекающего духов, а снизу стопками книг. В последний момент он схватил с подставки меч, одиноко лежавший тут же, и через миг по украшениям ножен понял — он взял Суйбянь, легендарный меч Старейшины Илин.

Да хоть бы и простую палку! Он не собирался стоять и жалко дрожать в ожидании, когда его найдут. Если его обнаружат, то Цзинь Лин не позволит легко себя убить. Нет уж, он сын великих родителей. Раз отец не побоялся вступить в битву с Вэй Усянем, то и Цзинь Лин будет сражаться за свою жизнь.

Донесся легкий шорох, с каким ступают мягкие сапоги по камню, и в комнате появилось еще одно дыхание. Цзинь Лин зажал нос и рот, задерживая свое. Другой рукой он стиснул рукоять меча. Если бы он еще умел делать сердцебиение тише!

Шаги прошлись мимо него и остановились у стола. Со скрежетом металлических ножек по мозаичному полу, Цзинь Лин вознес молитву небесам за догадливость. Возможно, ему все-таки повезет и его не найдут. Он от всего сердца этого желал, подавив малодушный порыв поклясться делать все, что от него требовал дядя Цзян, если выберется. Больше он никогда не будет с ним ругаться, как делал, когда старший дядя заставлял до седьмого пота тренироваться с мечом или луком.

Колокольчик на поясе едва уловимо шевельнулся и Цзинь Лин чуть не охнул. О нет-нет-нет! Он же не должен звенеть, так? Дядя говорил, что колокольчик ордена Цзян специально создан, чтобы тренировать управление энергией. И звоном успокаивает сознание заклинателя, возвращает в тело при Сопереживании. А чтобы он молчал, нужно сознательно его контролировать. Дядя показывал как.

Показывал! Если бы еще Цзинь Лин внимательно слушал!

О небо. Он не помнил. Цзинь Лин и колокольчик-то надевал, только отправляясь в дальние земли Цзян. В самой Пристани Лотоса носить не было нужды: его знала каждая собака в Юньмэне.

Цзинь Лин мысленно выругался. Он и раньше старался не двигаться, а сейчас вовсе боялся пошевелиться. Тем временем человек в комнате обошел восточную и южную стороны. Неужели он не чувствовал энергии ян, которой кипело молодое тело Цзинь Лина? Насколько же он слабый заклинатель? Или вошел обычный слуга?

И кроме того, Цзинь Лин не был уверен: ищет ли человек его или что-то другое? Из-за чего он пришел? Плотная ткань флага частично заглушала звуки и оставалось только догадываться.

А что если он пришел за мечом Старейшины Илин?!

Цзинь Лин уставился на меч, который схватил совершенно бездумно. Его, конечно, покрывал толстый слой пыли, но что, если сегодня именно тот день, когда он вдруг понадобился? Что лучше сделать: оставить меч при себе или попытаться незаметно вернуть на подставку?

Очень быстро Цзинь Лин раздумал. Пусть лучше будет хоть какое-то оружие. Суйхуа остался в комнатах — меч обладал слишком сильной энергией, которую бы почувствовал любой заклинатель, неважно, насколько он умелый. А без золотого ядра Цзинь Лин пока не мог им управлять в полной мере, чтобы приглушить сияние.

Донеслось тихое раздраженное шипение. Шаги возобновились, теперь приближаясь к шкафам, между которыми спрятался Цзинь Лин. Он сосредоточился изо всех сил. Если человек остановится напротив его укрытия, Цзинь Лин нападет первым. Ему может повезти ранить противника или оглушить, и он успеет пробежать к зеркалу. Но если тот пройдет мимо — Цзинь Лин продолжит скрываться.

Пальцы сжались вокруг гладкой кожи рукояти. Сердце едва-едва стучало, тоже таясь. Рядом прозвучал крадущийся шаг. Еще один, чуть громче. Третий. Цзинь Лин до боли вслушивался, но следующего так и не услышал. Тишина.

Неизвестный человек стоял напротив.

«Значит, я его убью» — с необъяснимой ясностью осознал Цзинь Лин. Руки не дрожали. Он отставил ногу чуть назад, занимая привычную позицию. И потянул меч из ножен. Лезвие с усилием их покинуло. На поясе качнулся колокольчик. Сначала беззвучно, затем пронесся тихий звон, становясь все громче. Печальный и набирающий силы. Призывающий.

Цзинь Лин думал, он зовет к бою. Но оказалось, что не его.

Из-за флага раздался испуганный выдох. Цзинь Лин услышал, как мужчина попятился. А вскоре даже отбежал в сторону. Что произошло? Цзинь Лин до боли хотел узнать, но пока не решался выглянуть. Одновременно с этим в комнате резко похолодало. С удивлением Цзинь Лин увидел, как дыхание вырывается из горла облачками пара, а на ресницах и бровях появился иней. Раздался вскрик. Да что за существо появилось в комнате, раз заставило заклинателя испустить отчаянный вопль?! И не опаснее ли Цзинь Лину до сих пор прятаться? Он крайне осторожно приподнял угол флага, держа меч наготове.

В центре комнаты клубился густой черный туман, закручиваясь как тайфун. Внутри него парила мужская фигура. Призрачный ветер слегка колыхал его распущенные волосы и длинное ханьфу, но яростно сметал прочь бумагу и другие предметы вокруг. Цзинь Лина вжало в стену с невообразимой силой, он едва мог пошевелиться, хотя даже не находился на пути у буйствующей стихии. Человека в прежде светлых одеждах отбросило на пол, и он выставил клинок в сторону неожиданно появившегося призрака.

Из сгустка темной энергии донесся пропитанный недовольством голос: «А ты невероятно храбр, раз осмелился призвать меня».

— Никто тебя не призывал! — выкрикнул другой, с трудом под тяжестью ветра поднимаясь на ноги. — Проваливай откуда пришел! — Он оглянулся на деревянную подставку и обнаружил, что Суйбянь пропал. После чего заметил и Цзинь Лина, чье укрытие разметало в щепки. Глаза заклинателя расширились, когда он рассмотрел его, а затем он опустил взгляд на меч. Лицо исказила ярость, стоило только увидеть оголенное лезвие Суйбяня. — Демоническое отродье... — прошипел он, намереваясь продолжить. Но злобный призрак воспринял слова на свой счет и взмахнул рукой. Теперь Цзинь Лин заметил красную кисточку на поясе и такого же цвета запутавшуюся ленту в волосах.

Заклинателя подхватил порыв ветра. Мужчина сшиб своим телом полки с оружием и рухнул, болезненно постанывая. Один из мечей или сабель, Цзинь Лин не мог рассмотреть точно, вонзился под ребрами. Под человеком стала медленно скапливаться кровь, расползаясь по каменному полу багровой лужей.

Призрак в черном досадливо поморщился и отвернулся, потеряв интерес. Бушевавшие ветра злой энергии стихли и послушно кружились возле подола ханьфу хозяина. Тот опустился, сделал пару шагов и вдруг зевнул. С хрустом размял шею и с удовольствием потянулся. Несмотря на полупрозрачность и поднимающийся от волос и одежды темный дым, призрак показался куда плотнее чем минутой ранее. 

— Ну и куда меня занесло? — лениво поинтересовался он сам у себя. Оглянувшись, он уставившись на флаг, под которым прятался Цзинь Лин. — А ты еще кто?

Цзинь Лин отпнул мешавшую ткань. Он все равно обнаружен, так что вещи вокруг будут только путаться под ногами. Ощущения подсказывали, что от этого человека не скрыться — его почувствовали бы в любом случае.

Цзинь Лин иногда представлял себе встречу с ужасным Старейшиной Илина. В большинстве случаев он мужественно сражался с воскресшим повелителем мертвой армии. В других умело изобразивший собственную гибель живой Вэй Усянь убивал его, отправляя к матери и отцу. 

Но точно Цзинь Лин не ждал закатывания глаз и фразы: «Никакого от вас спасенья. Я уже умер, чего еще от меня надо?» Он неловко переступил. Старейшина Илина вел себя странно. А призраки могут сходить с ума? Или он и при жизни был нездоров на голову?

Тут призрак увидел Суйбянь и выгнул бровь. Цзинь Лин бы не удивился, если бы тот разозлился от вида собственного меча в чужих руках. Но Старейшина Илина спокойно смотрел на мальчишку перед собой, наклонив голову, и ждал ответа.

Безопасно ли говорить настоящее имя? В конце концов, Вэй Усянь убил обоих его родителей. Вдруг он захочет завершить убийство всей семьи? Но золотая одежда и киноварная точка на лбу сказали все сами, куда красноречивее.

— Ты сын шицзе? — широко распахнув глаза, хрипло спросил Вэй Усянь. Цзинь Лин опешил от неожиданной робости в его голосе. И почему-то кивнул, видимо, от страха и замешательства вместе взятых. — Цзинь Жулань?

— Не зови меня так! — выкрикнул он, окончательно осмелев из-за странного поведения Вэй Усяня. У него не было права звать Цзинь Лина по имени. Тот пожал плечами.

— Тогда как мне к тебе обращаться, юный господин Цзинь? — Старейшина Илина развязно уселся на железный стол, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки.

— Так и обращайся, — фыркнул он. В мыслях возник младший дядя, часто убеждавший вести себя вежливее и избегать конфликтов там, где они не нужны. А ссориться в запертой комнате со Старейшиной Илина да еще в компании с трупом — далеко не лучшая идея. Он представился: — Цзинь Лин.

— Хорошо, А-Лин, — Вэй Усянь отчего-то развеселился. — А я...

— Знаю я, как тебя зовут! — Цзинь Лин поправился, испугавшись, что перебил известного на всю Поднебесную злодея. — В смысле, все знают.

Вэй Усянь кривовато улыбнулся. Неизвестно, простил он грубость или же не заметил.

— Так где мы? — Ухмылка превратилась в настоящее поддразнивание. — И для чего ты меня призвал? Кому-то отомстить? У молодого господина отобрали воздушного змея, и он призвал злобный дух наказать обидчиков?

— Да нужен ты кому-то! — Вэй Усянь поджал губы, и Цзинь Лин усмехнулся. Неизвестно, что в голове у этого Старейшины, и хорошо ли он помнит прошлую жизнь. Но пока Цзинь Лин не чувствовал смертельной угрозы. В конце концов, он всего лишь призрак! Фея ловила таких десятками, а меч Суйхуа уничтожит любой бестелесный дух. Цзинь Лин очень хотел верить, что сумеет одолеть Старейшину Илина, если тот нападет на него.

Безопаснее было бы оставить призрака в сокровищнице и позвать на помощь заклинателей ордена. Но что если призрак увяжется за ним? И справятся ли адепты Цзинь? Один уже лежал неподвижно возле стены, скорее всего, мертвый, а ведь Старейшина Илина едва махнул рукой. 

И в первую очередь у Цзинь Лина спросят, откуда злобный дух взялся? Все версии, которые он придумал, выглядели неубедительно. Кто-то непременно доложит Верховному заклинателю, и дядя догадается, что Цзинь Лин забрался в сокровищницу. Тогда ему не миновать смерти. 

Из сокровищницы нужно убраться подальше, пока не пришел кто-то еще — решил Цзинь Лин. Если его увидят здесь, с призраком Старейшины Илина, оправдаться не удастся. 

— Идем. 

Он поманил призрака за собой и прошел через зеркало. Напоминать о трупе Цзинь Лин не стал. Мало ли, как Вэй Усянь решит от него избавиться. Не хотелось бы наблюдать, как ожившее тело топает следом, словно привязанное, или хоронит само себя на пионовом поле. А так заглянувший в сокровищницу дядя мог бы подумать, что мертвец пытался задержать появившегося Вэй Усяня и погиб в схватке. Суйбянь Цзинь Лин оставил на подставке с молчаливого разрешения владельца.

Вдвоем по темноте они незаметно прошли в комнаты Цзинь Лина. Прокравшись мимо слуг с факелами, Цзинь Лин очень удачно выяснил, что Вэй Усянь совершенно невидим для других. Он нагло прошел мимо заклинателей. Цзинь Лину даже показалось, он хотел сдернуть с них заколки — его руки потянулись вверх, но тут же опустились.

Запершись в спальне, Цзинь Лин вкратце рассказал, как оказался во дворце главы ордена. А также об отрубленной голове Чифэн-цзуня и изгнании Мо Сюаньюя. Он уже догадался, что заклинание, призвавшее Вэй Усяня, как-то связано с желаниями Цзинь Лина. Но самого Вэй Усяня куда больше заинтересовали попытки спрятаться от сообщника Цзинь Гуанъяо. Услышав детали про Суйбянь и колокольчик Цзян, Вэй Усянь простонал: «Почему меня? Я же не твой предок! Я тебе вообще не кровный родственник!»

Он предположил, что Цзинь Лин взывал к предкам о помощи. Тот фыркнул:

— Ты думаешь, я в восторге?!

Развалившийся на подушках для сидения Вэй Усянь помассировал точку между бровей.

— Едва ли ты несчастлив больше меня. Ты смотришь точь-в-точь как Цзян Чэн, прекрати!

Цзинь Лин отвернулся и намеренно положил меч Суйхуа рядом. Вэй Усянь равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом. Зато остановился на серебряном колокольчике на поясе, разглядывая. Цзинь Лин одернул пояс, и клановое украшение скрылось в складках ткани.

Вэй Усянь пробурчал себе под нос: «Шицзе, это отвратительный выбор! У меня перед твоим сыном слишком большой должок, чтобы ответить».

Очевидно, он привык говорить сам с собой, никем не слышимый. Увидев удивление Цзинь Лина, Вэй Усянь кашлянул, постаравшись сделать вид, словно ничего не произошло. Он с энтузиазмом хлопнул руками по коленям:

— Но раз уж так случилось, давай разберемся вместе. Условие моего возвращения — убедиться, что тебе не свернут шею раньше времени. Так что чем быстрее ты окажешься в безопасности, тем скорее я вернусь в мир мертвых. Уверен, ты очень этого жаждешь.

Цзинь Лин поспешил кивнуть. Хотя и не был согласен полностью. Стоило первому страху улечься, как в глубине сердца зажглась злость. Ему столько раз рассказывали о жутких деяниях Старейшины Илин, о смерти родителей, что Цзинь Лин сам поражался, как не кинулся с мечом в первое же мгновение. Он уж точно не ожидал, что будет спокойно сидеть за столом с Вэй Усянем и делиться тревогами. 

Вспомнив о причине, которая завела его в такое положение, Цзинь Лин невольно задумался. О Вэй Усяне он слышал в основном от посторонних людей. Единственный, кто действительно знал всю правду — старший дядя, Цзян Чэн. Который чаще отмалчивался, когда его спрашивали о бывшем брате. Стоило ли безоговорочно верить слухам? Если однажды люди уже ошиблись в отношении Мо Сюаньюя и Цзинь Гуанъяо, могли ли они солгать и еще в чем-то? Довести мысль до конца Цзинь Лин не успел, прерванный предложением Вэй Усяня:

— Я могу отвести тебя в Юньмэн. В Пристани Лотоса ты будешь под надежной защитой, — Он поморщился, запахивая плотнее одежду на груди.

«Нет!» — чуть не крикнул Цзинь Лин. Если старший дядя узнает, что он призвал (случайно) Вэй Усяня, то никто не поручится за его сохранность. В Юньмэне он может не опасаться Цзинь Гуанъяо. Зато придется бояться кое-кого похуже.

Вэй Усянь тоже не горел желанием встречаться с главой ордена Цзян и быстро отказался от плана. Он выбрался из-за стола и лениво опустился у окна. Было около середины ночи, и снаружи царила глухая темнота. Ее разбивала только пара огней у ворот, где тосковали адепты на посту. 

Притихший призрак Старейшины Илина лениво вертел в руках кисточку от пояса, наблюдая, как руки чуть светятся в звездном свете. Сперва Цзинь Лин не замечал, а теперь разглядел его усталый вид. Вэй Усянь будто заставили проснуться раньше срока, разбудив в несусветную рань. Он вялым взглядом следил за мигающими огоньками. 

Цзинь Лину захотелось его растормошить:

— Мы вернемся и спросим у Чифэн-цзуня, кто его убил. Если он достаточно зол на убийцу, то с удовольствием расскажет. 

И он добился своего. Вэй Усянь резко обернулся с немым вопросом на лице. Цзинь Лин принялся убеждать, как ему важно знать о преступлениях младшего дяди. Вэй Усянь насмешливо выгнул бровь. Но на уговоры поддался. Еще бы, ведь как он ни старался, ему не удалось скрыть пляшущее в серых глазах любопытство. 

Раскрыть старую тайну звучало увлекательно, но куда больше Цзинь Лин хотел окончательно выяснить всю подноготную истории с Мо Сюаньюем. Он по-прежнему не считал бывшего адепта безвинной жертвой. Хотя трудно поспорить с, демоны ее раздери, мертвой головой в кабинете Верховного заклинателя! Но именно она могла бы ему подсказать: бывал ли когда-то Мо Сюаньюй в сокровищнице? Вместе с Цзинь Гуанъяо или один?

Только вот в третий раз возвращаться Цзинь Лин не горел желанием. Как знать, единственный ли слуга присматривал за комнатой или нет? А вдруг тот заклинатель все-таки выжил и позвал подмогу? Впрочем, есть способ узнать и без его участия.

— Скажи, — позвал он, — ты сможешь пройти обратным путем через зеркало сам? Если я подожду во дворе, пока ты проверишь, нет ли там кого?

Вэй Усянь сделал вид, что серьезно задумался: 

— Так и быть.

Плечи в желтых одеждах расслабились. Цзинь Лин облегченно выдохнул:

— Тогда идем. 

— Так скоро? — вдруг зажаловался Вэй Усянь, тяжко вздыхая. — Ты даже не предложил гостю вина и угощений. Что за ужасный хозяин!

— Хозяин Башни золотого цилиня все еще мой дядя, — Цзинь Лин фыркнул и пошел к дверям. — Если ты так хочешь от него угощений, я передам твою мольбу. Хотя он в Гусу, никто не помешает ему вернуться раньше.

Несмотря на поддразнивание Вэй Усяня, видеться с младшим дядей Цзинь Лин вовсе не планировал. Он собрал вещи. Наконец в мешочке цянькунь ощущалась успокаивающая тяжесть Суйхуа. Цзинь Лин совершил короткий набег на кухню и сгреб оставшуюся с ужина еду. Он сомневался, что духи могут есть обычную пищу, но сунул в рукав маленький сосуд с вином. А пока Вэй Усянь ушел в личный дворец Верховного заклинателя, Цзинь Лин привел с псарни Фею и усадил караулить неподалеку. 

Услышав свист, подражающий то ли реву речных гулей, то ли чудовищным песням Ракшас — северным демонам пустынь, Цзинь Лин шепотом выругался и пролез в кабинет дяди. 

Внутри тайной сокровищницы Вэй Усянь уже рассматривал талисманы, густо налепленные на голову Чифэн-цзуня. Под призрачными руками проявилась темно-красная сеть заклинаний, кругом расположившаяся возле части тела.

На лице Вэй Усяня читалось разочарование. 

— Его энергия слишком сильная. Сними я хоть часть талисманов или долго пробудь здесь — она меня захватит. — Он спрятал руки в черных рукавах. Сейчас Цзинь Лин заметил, что ткань слегка просвечивает и дым, следующий за Вэй Усянем, стал слабее. Стало видно, как Вэй Усянь обхватил локти, скрестив руки. Так влияла близость к Не Минцзюэ? В комнате Цзинь Лина Вэй Усянь казался намного плотнее. — Чтобы его допросить, мне придется воспользоваться кем-то посторонним. Молодой господин Цзинь, ты умеешь использовать Сопереживание?

— Вот еще, — фыркнул тот, но довольно спокойно. Впускать в свое тело всяких посторонних духов — нет уж! — Из какого я, по-твоему, клана? Не припоминаю, чтобы у меня была фамилия Цзян.

Цзинь Лин тонко свистнул и присел в ожидании. Через некоторое время, когда Вэй Усянь уже измучился разглядывать оружие на полках, из-за зеркала донесся задорный «тяф». Просияв, Цзинь Лин отпер зеркало и запустил в сокровищницу... нечто.

Вэй Усянь, еще даже не поняв, что это за существо, взлетел вверх и распластался по потолку. Его лицо бы мертвецки побледнело, не будь он уже призраком.

— Что это? — изо всех сил держа себя в руках, спросил Вэй Усянь.

— Фея. Моя собака-оборотень, — Цзинь Лин потрепал ее по загривку, и она радостно свесила язык набок. Сверкнули длинные желтоватые клыки и Вэй Усянь стал почти прозрачен. 

Цзинь Лин, не заметив этого, осторожно отлепил талисман от рта Чифэн-цзуня. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Фею. Та повернула голову, шевельнула ушами и чинно улеглась рядом с Цзинь Лином. Тот обнял ее рукой за шею и заглянул в умные собачьи глаза.

— Рассказывай, Не Минцзюэ, — велел Цзинь Лин. И вдруг перестал реагировать на мир вокруг. Сосредоточился на морде Феи и больше ничего не замечал. Набравшись храбрости, Вэй Усянь помахал у него перед носом, но трогать не решился — Фея злобно зарычала на попытку коснуться хозяина.

В ордене Цзинь умели пользоваться несколькими методами расспроса мертвецов. Мало кто знал язык Цинь, как заклинатели Гусу Лань, и редко когда решались впускать в свое тело призрака, как беспечно делали в Юньмэн Цзян. Зато адепты Ланьлин Цзинь давно научились работать вместе с собаками-оборотнями. Такие животные имели острые органы чувств, могли видеть духов и слышать умерших. Так задача заклинателя состояла в том, чтобы понять своего помощника, с которым обычно общался с детства.

Намного безопаснее, чем Сопереживание, но ненамного проще Призыва. Цзинь Лин не жаловался — Фея охотно слушалась, и тренировки с ней приносили массу удовольствия.

Фея легко почувствовала посмертную ярость Не Минцзюэ, и разобрать рычание мертвеца на грани обращения для нее не составило трудов. Как и доверчиво впустить в свое сознание хозяина. Цзинь Лин немного времени потратил, чтобы освоиться. Сознание молодой собаки, даже совершенствующейся, казалось тесным, но уже стало привычным. Его захватили ее ощущения. Острый нос чуял разнообразные запахи: знакомый запах Цзинь Лина, приятный и теплый; резкий смрад мертвечины в комнате и особенно от головы на полке, холодный и резкий от призрака. Уши тоже отвлекались на посторонние звуки во дворе и остальной части Дворца. 

Цзинь Лин сосредоточился и направил внимание на Чифэн-цзуня. Фея стала проводником для общения между ними. Рассказ, полный ярости и злости о собственной смерти, Цзинь Лин хотя и выслушал, почти пропустил мимо. О том, что происходило в сокровищнице Не Минцзюэ едва мог рассказать: он ничего не видел и почти не слышал из-за печатей. Но кое-что сумел достать из памяти. 

До Цзинь Лина через плотную пелену донеслись голоса двух людей. Одного он вспомнил сразу же. Мо Сюаньюй робко спрашивал: «Гуанъяо-шисюн точно сказал ждать его здесь?» 

«Верховный заклинатель велел дожидаться в кабинете. Я лишь исполняю, что мне приказано, молодой господин Цзинь», — подобострастно отвечал смутно знакомый голос. Но Цзинь Лин не мог определить, кому он принадлежал. Только то, что уже когда-то слышал.

Кроме этого послышались более громкие шаги по каменному полу и пораженный выдох. «Я оставлю вас здесь», — прозвучал все тот же человек и ушел. 

Какое-то время было тихо. Затем Мо Сюаньюй осторожно приблизился и едва касаясь, начал рассматривать помещение. Неизвестно сколько это заняло времени — у мертвецов на сей счет своеобразное понимание.

Последним Цзинь Лин выудил из произошедшего полный удивления голос старшего дяди: «Что ты здесь делаешь?» Какой-то предмет разбился. Возможно, он выскользнул из рук Мо Сюаньюя и упал на пол. Но после этого все стихло окончательно.

Больше из того дня Чифэн-цзунь не вспомнил. Он готов был поделиться другими разговорами, например, из того момента, как от него отделяли голову, но Цзинь Лин не дождался. Он покинул сознание Феи. 

Его тело уткнулось в горячую шкуру собаки. Цзинь Лин постепенно пришел в себя и погладил ее меховую голову.

— Умница, — похвалил он. Фее досталось лакомство, которое она поймала в полете. 

Цзинь Лин размял затекшую шею и пересказал, что узнал. Своим убийцей Чифэн-цзунь действительно назвал Ляньфан-цзуня, но настолько смутно описал условия смерти, что приходилось сомневаться в словах. К концу жизни сознание настолько затуманилось от искажения ци, что реальность путалась с галлюцинациями и бредом. Для Цзинь Лина такого доказательства было недостаточно. 

Да и, в общем-то, не так его заботили дела давно минувших лет. В то время ему едва исполнилось пять, и даже если дядя убил несколько человек... есть преступления и похуже.

Зато со вторым вопросом получилось удачнее. Фея легко почуяла запах Мо Сюаньюя в комнате даже спустя столько дней. Приходилось верить в сказанное. Выходит, Мо Сюаньюй и вправду здесь бывал. 

Стоило отослать Фею караулить павильон снаружи, Вэй Усянь стек темной дымкой на пол. 

— Если разум твоего Мо Сюаньюя, — Цзинь Лин огрызнулся на «твоего», но Вэй Усянь продолжил, — еще тогда был нестабилен, то энергия Чифэн-цзуня легко могла на него повлиять. Например, заставить кинуться с ножом на Цзинь Гуанъяо. Или выйдя из сокровищницы, спустя несколько часов Мо Сюаньюй вдруг почувствовал страстное желание его задушить.

А увидев, как он кинулся на Верховного заклинателя, адепты, наслышанные о пристрастиях Мо Сюаньюя, могли неверно все истолковать. Цзинь Лин замер. Но дядя-то не мог ошибиться! Тяжело не распознать, с каким намерением на тебя кидается человек. Попытка убийства Верховного заклинателя каралась смертью. Учитывая, что они братья по отцу, старейшины настаивали бы минимум на четвертовании. Но дядя обвинил Мо Сюаньюя именно в склонении к мужеложеству. 

От новостей легче не становилось. Цзинь Лин поправил волосы, растрепал челку и снова поправил. Он уже не знал, во что верить. Раньше он спрашивал у Мо Сюаньюя, «набросился» ли он на дядю. Оказалось, нужно было задавать вопрос точнее.  
Но случилось ли это по неосторожности? Кто-то мог специально показать Мо Сюаньюю голову Не Минцзюэ?

Если опустить момент, как кто-то пробрался в сокровищницу, то... Запросто. Недоброжелателей у ордена Цзинь и лично у Гуанъяо хватало. А опозорить его или выставить на свет неприглядную тайну желающих как мошкары у пруда. 

— Мы можем забрать голову? — поднял взгляд Цзинь Лин. Вэй Усянь скривился в досаде и развел руками.

— Нам нечем ее удержать. Едва мы заберем голову из контура печати, как она придет в буйство. И кинется на тебя, как на кровного родственника убийцы. Я мог бы войти в твое тело и сыграть успокаивающую мелодию, но это бесполезно — ее разъярит кровь Цзинь.

— Тогда что? Оставить всё как есть? — к удивлению Цзинь Лина, Вэй Ин кивнул.

— Да. Сейчас оставь и голову, и мой меч в сокровищнице. Забрать Суйбянь — все равно что крупно написать: «Здесь воскрес Старейшина Илина». А моя душа привязана вовсе не к мечу, а к тебе. Пес-оборотень сумеет найти голову на любом расстоянии, куда бы ее не спрятали. А могли бы уничтожить — давно бы сделали. — Он уткнулся подбородком в ладони, сложенные на коленях, и вздохнул. — Все-таки нам придется отправиться в Пристань Лотоса. Поговори с Цзян Чэном. Заберите Мо Сюаньюя, спросите Не Хуайсан-сюна, знает ли он, в каком состоянии тело его брата. И только тогда, с их защитой, ты можешь что-то предпринимать.

Хотя советы и звучали разумно, Цзинь Лин просто из досады отметил: 

— Не похоже на наставления того, кто выступил против всех орденов. Не думал, что ты такой предусмотрительный.

К его удивлению, Вэй Усянь улыбнулся. 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы кто-то тогда был рядом со мной и сказал, что мне делать.

Цзинь Лин оглянулся на него. Вэй Усянь на миг показался взрослым и опытным заклинателем, за плечами которого остались многие годы. Словно он избродил уже все дороги, которые только предстояло пройти Цзинь Лину. 

Приятное впечатление тут же исчезло, едва Вэй Усянь увидел терпеливо сидящую возле стены Фею. Цзинь Лин выругался. «Ты же уже мертв! Как ты вообще можешь еще чего-то бояться?! Тем более, какой-то собаки?» Но так и не смог совладать с паникой Вэй Усяня. Пришлось послать Фею вперед. Только когда ее хвост и уши скрылись в кустарниках, несчастный старейшина взбодрился.

— Постараемся уйти незамеченными. Думаю, я смогу сделать нас обоих неви... Эй!

Цзинь Лин дернул его за рукав и потащил за собой. Выйдя из сокровищницы, Вэй Усянь стал намного плотнее и ощущался примерно как воздушная ткань вроде тонкого шелка. Схватить его оказалось возможно.

Конечно, Цзинь Лин не на шутку заинтересовался способностями призрака, но не растрачивать же их на такие пустяки? Выбраться из Башни золотого цилиня так, чтобы никто не узнал? Какая глупость, Цзинь Лин сбегал из ордена, когда ему еще не исполнилось и семи лет!

Обойдя широким кругом дворцы на северной стороне, он подобрался к небольшой бытовой пристройке. Там держали садовые инструменты, сачки для чистки пруда и прочий хлам. Со стены за пристройкой подмигивал лукавый феникс, цепко держа в когтях двух рыбешек. Морду птице нарисовали слишком уж жуткую, Цзинь Лин подозревал, поэтому ее и спрятали за домиком. Зато если не быть брезгливым, феникс мог расщедриться.

Вообще-то Цзинь Лин никогда не видел, чтобы фениксов изображали мужского пола. Все-таки женский символ. Но конкретно этот по шутке художника обладал внушительным кадыком. А в распахнутом клюве вместо языка один хитрец задолго до Цзинь Лина приляпал талисман. Стоило его сорвать, как показывался проход у самой земли.

Когда Цзинь Лин был младше, пролезать выходило легче. Теперь приходилось ползти на коленях, пачкать белые штаны и светло-желтые одежды. Вэй Усянь очень хотел что-то сказать. Цзинь Лин затылком чувствовал прожигающий взгляд. 

— Одно слово, хоть одно — и я расскажу дяде Цзяну, как тебя вызвать, — поклялся Цзинь Лин. — Он с ума сойдет от радости. 

Вылезя из потайного прохода с наружной стороны стены, он отряхнулся. Призрак легко прошел сквозь стену, потом обернулся, потыкал кладку пальцем — тот уперся в красные кирпичи, соскреб ногтем краску — и задумался. А затем вдруг ударился головой о стену, но вместо столкновения с кладкой пролетел внутрь.

Цзинь Лин почувствовал непреодолимое желание уткнуться лбом в ладонь. И это изверг, державший в страхе всю Поднебесную? Серьезно?

Они прошли спокойно два ли, после чего Вэй Усянь не выдержал. Он попытался что-то напеть на ходу, но Цзинь Лин его одернул. Завязанная беседа тоже не удалась — Цзинь Лин быстро перестал отвечать. 

— Ты что, — возмутился Вэй Усянь, — решил меня не замечать? «Не вижу зла, не слышу зла?»

— Сам признаешь, что сущая напасть? — фыркнул Цзинь Лин.

— Глупости! Я в жизни никого намеренно не обидел! — Подумав, он добавил: — Из тех, кто этого не заслуживал. 

Цзинь Лин насупился и запрыгнул на меч. Они уже достаточно отдалившись от Ланьлина, чтобы Цзинь Лин решился взлететь. Сейчас их путь лежал через бамбуковый лес, отделявший земли Цзинь от просторов Цзян. Скоро начнет светлеть, и Цзинь Лин хотел преодолеть большее расстояние по темноте. 

Вэй Усянь легко последовал за ним. Взмахнув рукавами как черными крыльями, он в один миг догнал его и вцепился в ворот. Хотя призрак ничего не весил, Цзинь Лин поежился: холодные пальцы касались шеи и от них по коже разбегался мороз. 

— Ты не мог бы меня не касаться? — попросил он, передернув плечами.

— А что за беда? Бережешь себя для невесты?

— Иди ты!.. Ты ледяной! 

— Да? А мне ты кажешься очень теплым, — хохотнул Вэй Усянь, но послушно схватился за одежду пониже. Цзинь Лин расслабился. 

Под ними забелела речка, поблескивающая лунно-голубыми искрами. Нахмурившись, Вэй Усянь отцепился и взлетел выше. Забеспокоившись, Цзинь Лин тоже приподнялся над деревьями. Когда листва расступилась, на небе стал виден сверкающий фейерверк. Клановый узор Гусу Лань горел на юге, в стороне от их пути. Он уже почти догорал и светился тускло, как в воздух взметнулась ракета. На том же месте вспыхнул еще один!

Горели зачарованные фейерверки долго, и попавшие в беду заклинатели могли звать старших уже давно. Странно, что никто еще не отозвался. Но скоро рассветет и фейерверки станут бесполезны — при ясном солнце их не увидит никто. 

Губы Вэй Усяня сжались в тонкую линию, когда он взглянул на Цзинь Лина и вновь на огонь. Тот догадался о его мыслях, но все равно удивился, услышав от Старейшины Илина:

— Я мог бы заглянуть к ним. Уверен, там какая-то ерунда, ученики часто паникуют без повода. 

— Тогда полетим вместе, — пожал плечами Цзинь Лин. Не признавать же, что он побаивался показываться на глаза старшему дяде. 

Брови Вэй Усяня взметнулись наверх. Кажется, он не ожидал такого предложения от Цзинь Лина. «О, неужели ты думал, что мне кругом на всех плевать?» — Цзинь Лин едва удержался от резкого укола. 

— Поле... — вдруг Вэй Усянь запнулся и покачал головой. — Нет. Ты слишком медленно летаешь, так мы прибудем, когда уже будет поздно. Не волнуйся. Лети прямо к Юньмэну, а я догоню. Заодно, — он хитро улыбнулся, — куплю себе вина в дорогу.

— Ты же призрак, как ты можешь пить вино?

— Мне ведь жгли призрачные деньги, вот и куплю себе призрачного вина, — рассмеялся Вэй Усянь.

— Ничего тебе не жгли, не выдумывай.

— А вот и неправда. Целую пачку жгли каждый день поминовения усопших. Уж не знаю, кто именно, но меня очень заботливо вспоминали. — Он подтолкнул Цзинь Лина в спину. — Давай, нечего терять время. Поболтаем в Пристани Лотоса.

Цзинь Лин недовольно согласился. Суйхуа дернулся вперед, вновь опускаясь ближе к деревьям. Цзинь Лин оглянулся. Мерцающий силуэт продолжал парить возле речки, иногда растекаясь над ней, то собираясь в плотную черную фигуру. В окружавших Вэй Усяня облаках темной энергии пробегали алые искры. Он поскорее отвел взгляд и помчался дальше. 

Где-то внизу показался мохнатый хвост. Свесив язык от бега, Фея тихонько гавкнула. Они свернули к широкой дороге и промчались через густой лес, пока тот не сменился лиственным. А к утру уже выбрались к первому з длинной череды озеру Юньмэна. 

Вэй Усянь все еще не вернулся. Быстро же он справился, как же. «С чего я вообще должен о нем думать? — устало бормотал под нос Цзинь Лин. — Пропал — мне же лучше». Колокольчик на поясе согласно звякнул, и Цзинь Лину в голову забрела идея. Он приподнял колокольчик на ладони и по памяти зачитал заклятие призыва. Фиолетовая кисточка приподнялась в воздух, потянулась на юг и вдруг упала, словно оборвалась притягивающая ее нить. На сердце Цзинь Лина заскребли когти. Глупости, что может угрожать Старейшине Илина? «Наверняка я перепутал строки», — успокоился Цзинь Лин. Старший дядя частенько его ругал за недостаточное усердие на занятиях.

Договорившись с лодочником, Цзинь Лин с Феей переплыл на противоположный берег и вскоре снова погрузился в лодку. Вместе с торговцами на второй день он оказался у ворот Юньмэна.

Издалека завидев фиолетовый флаг, Цзинь Лин нетерпеливо топтался на краю лодки и спрыгнул на берег, едва она подошла достаточно близко. В ордене его немедленно окружили знакомые адепты, но дядя еще не появился. Цзинь Лину пришлось сцепить зубы и ждать. Цзян Чэн приплыл только через неделю.

Одновременно с главой ордена Цзян вернулся и слуга, посланный в деревню Мо. Он спешно разыскал молодого господина Цзинь на тренировочном поле. Мо Сюаньюй вместе с ним не приехал. Слуга извинился, что не сумел выполнить задание. За несколько часов до его приезда господин Мо покончил с собой.

Цзинь Лин растерянно слушал, как восемь дней назад, вскоре после встречи с невероятно опасной тварью в особняке Мо, сумасшедший перерезал сосуды и, видимо, скончался от кровопотери. Хотя его самого не нашли, в старом сарае обнаружили следы темного ритуала. Вне всяких сомнений, тело забрали в уплату жестокие демоны, которых он призвал себе на помощь. Так как вся семья Мо погибла от руки монстра, деревенские жители со всеми обрядами установили им памятное надгробие на местном кладбище.

Фея ткнулась в ладонь, боднув головой хозяина. Цзинь Лин очнулся и хотел узнать остальное, но старший дядя, внезапно нарисовавшийся в воротах, перетянул все внимание. Он кипел от злости, которую Цзинь Лин не мог успеть вызвать. Глава ордена Цзян пересек тренировочное поле за доли мгновения.

— Цзинь Лин! Почему я опять нахожу тебя здесь без предупреждения?!

— Дядя, — подпрыгнул Цзинь Лин, разворачиваясь его поприветствовать. Но и сам не сдержал язык: — А почему ты так поздно? Я заждался тебя здесь!

— На границе с Цзинь объявился темный заклинатель, мне было не до тебя. Ляньфан-цзунь должен привезти тебя только завтра.

— Какой еще заклинатель? Ты счет дням потерял, за ним гоняясь? Сегодня уже второе! — Цзинь Лин приезжал в Пристань лотоса каждое первое число шестого месяца, когда жара накрывала Ланьлин невыносимой духотой. Подозрение подкралось как разбойник на ночной дороге. — На границе в Цзинь? В Хуайнань? — Этот мелкий городок расположился между Юньмэном и тем местом, над которым Цзинь Лин видел фейерверки. Дядя приподнял бровь. — А как звали этого темного заклинателя?

— Разве я знаю, — раздраженно кинул глава Цзян. Его управляющий, стоявший рядом и не решавшийся вмешаться в нежный разговор двух близких родственников, ответил: «Некий Мо. Ему удалось скрыться от главы ордена возле земель Гусу Лань».

Это тот, чью табличку неделю назад установили на кладбище? Призвал демонов, как же! Мо Сюаньюй не то темный путь самостоятельно освоить, он в жизни не сумел выучить ни одного мало-мальски сложного заклинания. Цзинь Лин сжал зубы. Вэй Усянь! Что ты посмел сделать с моим соклановцем?! Отнял у него тело? Еще и сбежать вздумал?! Тогда не жалуйся!

— Дядя, — Цзян Чэн на миг вздрогнул. Интонации Цзинь Лина вдруг показались очень похожими на матушкины. — Мне нужно многое тебе рассказать. Но сначала, — он набрал в грудь воздуха. — помоги создать компас для поиска человека.

Глаза Цзян Чэна сузились. Он вкрадчивым голосом, в котором таилась предгрозовая буря, поинтересовался:

— Зачем тебе?

— У одного призрака передо мной большой долг. И он только копится.

Вэй Усянь сделал ужасный выбор. Он может сколько угодно сбивать путь и маскировать запах от Феи, но есть то, что ему никогда не скрыть — происхождение. Мо Сюаньюя по-прежнему был ему дядя и неважно, чье сознание сейчас в теле. "Отыскать родственника — дело одного дня", — подумал Цзинь Лин самоуверенно.


End file.
